Oilrig
|Scenario = Assassination |First appearance = BETA 6.0 |Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Condition Zero }} OilRig (as_oilrig) is an assassination map featured in Counter-Strike. Overview After a group of Terrorists discover an important criminal witness was hiding out in an oilrig, Counter-Terrorists prepare to protect him at all costs. The VIP must get to the extraction zone safely or suffer the consequences. Due to the fact that Oilrig is the only official Counter-Strike map to have restricted weapons, it is the least popular official map. Furthermore, the confusing dark hallways and numerous areas can be a huge advantage for snipers. It is almost impossible to find a server that features Oilrig. The following weapons are restricted for the Terrorist team : M3, XM1014, MP5, P90, Scout, SG552, G3SG1 and the M249. The Counter-Terrorist team has otherwise only two restricted weapons, the Steyr Scout and the AWP. Official Description |-| Counter-Strike= OilRig - Assassination Map by MacMan (macmaninfi@aol.com) Textures by MacMan Westland Wessex helicopter by Agent Orange agentorange@freemail.nl Background: The most important criminal witness in history has been hiding out on an oilrig as part of a witness protection program. But word is that his location has been discovered. A transport helicopter has been sent in to move the witness to a new location. Counter-Terrorists: Protect the VIP at all costs. Escort him topside to the helicopter. Terrorists: Eliminate the VIP before he escapes. Development The map was designed by Chris "MacMan" Ashton and was one of the two initial maps released with the assassination mode itself in beta 6.0. After its initial release, the map was only updated once. Initially making use of the Apache model from Half-Life for the transport helicopter, a custom Westland Wessex helicopter model was provided for the map by "Agent Orange" for beta 6.5. Bugs * Bots might have difficulties navigating the map. Terrorist bots may commit suicide while trying to enter the interior of the oilrig by falling off the map while Counter-Terrorists bots will take the ladder into the water and then become unable to get out from the water located at the center of the basement in the map. **If a bot has taken the place of the VIP, several issues can occur: **#VIP bots will aggressively attack enemy assailants. Like any CT bot. they may stand still and engage the Terrorists instead of taking cover. **#It may prefer to focus on eliminating Terrorist assailants over reaching the VIP escape zone. **#It has some problems navigating through the map. The bot may sometimes even fall to its own death. **#If the bot runs out of ammo, it will rush at the enemy recklessly with the Knife. This is especially dangerous for the VIP when he is alone. **These problems usually do not occur when playing with YAPB bots, since they are less aggressive than Condition Zero bots. **There are lots of points that bots can take fall damage, and sometimes they will fall to their death even in the boundaries of the map. It's also common for the NPC to jump out of the boundaries and then die. ** Some of the Terrorist bots may get stuck at the top of a ladder nearby the VIP escape zone in 1.6 and Condition Zero. **The default waypoints make YAPB bots unable to properly use the elevator because the button requires a player to touch it rather than presing the "USE" key. They will instead become stuck on the elevator, requiring a human player to press it for them. *Although Terrorists cannot buy the Steyr Scout in Counter-Strike 1.5, pressing 5 on the keyboard while in the rifle buy list will allow you to purchase the Scout. This may have been caused by a menu error in the game which was fixed in Counter-Strike 1.6. *Due to a glitch, the sounds of the elevator moving can still be heard, even if it's not operating. Trivia *The roof of the tower has missing textures of pink with Half-Life lambda icons. *The helicopter cannot be piloted because it is a prop and it doesn't have a fly animation, unlike the Apache in Half-Life and the helicopters in Deleted Scenes. *Although the Terrorists spawn nearby the helicopter that the VIP requires to be evacuated with, the Terrorists cannot destroy the helicopter to prevent the VIP from escaping the oilrig. *Oilrig is the map with the highest number of possible environmental deaths in the Counter-Strike series: **It is possible to die "normally" from falling damage. **If a player falls off the map, he will instantly die. The console will say "(player name) killed self with trigger_hurt". **It is possible for a bot or a human player to drown if they spend too much time underwater, making it one of the only official maps (along with Survivor and Militia (by crouching in water)) in the Counter-Strike series in which players can die by drowning. The console will say "(player name) killed self with worldspawn". ***Players can only stay underwater for 11 seconds before they start losing health. Once the 11 seconds have elapsed, every subsequent second spent underwater deducts 5 health points from the player's health, and will continue to do so until the player resurfaces or dies. Once the player resurfaces, for each second they spend above the water, they will regain 10 health points. The 11 second counter resets as soon as the player surfaces from underwater. **It is possible for a player to be killed by getting crushed from the elevator platform in the oilrig. The console will say "(player name) killed self with door". ***Before Counter-Strike 1.6, players may sometimes survive being crushed by the elevator as it deals 50 damage per crush. Category:Assassination maps